No choices
by Archraven
Summary: The End rewrite.All on Earth has been turned to stone but what if Trigon had never betrayed Slade. What if Trigon keeps four of the Titans for his own amusement and gives Robin to Slade as an apprentice. How will Robin get out of the serious situation?
1. Chapter 1

So what if Trigon never betrayed Slade. Slade would get his own flesh and blood and also an unwilling apprentice. This is The End rewrite and I hope you will enjoy it.

There's 2 things you need to know before you read this:

Instead of Cyborg, I've put Kid Flash as the Teen Titan.

Robin didn't get fired by Bruce but was allowed to start his own team.

The Titans watched in horror as Trigon rose. Slade watched coolly from the back of the room. Trigon gathered himself to full height and screamed. His scream turned all on earth to stone except for the five Titans. Robin, KidFlash, Raven, Starfire and BB all suddenly fell down unconscious.

--------------

Robin woke up with a gasp. He hoped that whatever that had happened in the last few days had just been a dream but it wasn't. His surroundings told him that much.

Robin was in a dark crumbling room. He was bound to the wall with fiery ropes. The ropes went around his arms, wrists, thighs and feet. Beside him, his friends were bound in a similar way. Raven was on his left while KidFlash was on his right. Starfire was on his far left while BB was on his far right. They were waking up.

" Dude, where are we," BB said with a gasp.

"Dunno, mate," Kid Flash said wearily. " Everyone OK?"

"Yeah fine, except said we are in the hands of a demon and are tied up to the wall with fire!" Robin said sarcastically.

Starfire sighed while the rest of them kept quiet. Robin suddenly felt mean for rubbing in the situation. Raven was crying, silent tears streaming down her face. Robin shifted and wriggled so he could hold her hand. He squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry Rae, we can get out of this,"he tried to assure her. Raven gave him a faint smile and he smiled back. (Don't worry; Robin loves Starfire in my fanfic)

"I highly doubt that, Robin,"

Raven, KidFlash, Starfire and BB gave out a sharp intake of breath and shrank back. Robin however stood his ground and glared at Slade as Slade walked in front of them.

"Slade," Robin said, his voice driiping with poison. "What do you want with us?"

Slade's eye narrowed and Robin felt that he was smirking under the mask.

"I had a feeling that you would say that, Robin," Slade said calmly. His gaze bore into the Boy Wonder as Robin tried to get out of the ropes.

" Well you see Robin, three of your friends are here to provide entertainment for me and Trigon," he looked at Kid Flash, Starfire and BB who were also like Robin, struggling with the ropes.

"Raven is to serve her father in any way that he wants her to,"

Raven went paler and bit her lip.

Robin growled and struggled more. He will not let his team suffer! They were his responsibility and he was their leader. Someone who should protect them.

Slade chuckled, apparently amused by Robin's defiance.

" You will all find that your powers are gone," Slade said. He then clicked his finger and 5 Sladebots came into the room and positioned themselves next to all the Titans. Slade moved his hand and all the Titans except for Robin were released from the ropes. They fell into the hands of the Sladebots. They were led out of the room.

Robin struggled with the ropes furiously and yelled out curses and threats to Slade. He could do nothing to stop the Sladebots from taking his friends away. Slade stayed silent and unmoving though Robin could see a satisfied look in his eye. Slade and Robin were left alone.

"What do you want with me," Robin asked, scowling at Slade.

Slade came closer.

"The same thing I wanted from the beginning, Robin. I want you as my apprentice."

Robin went pale and his breathing got quicker. He gave a death glare towards Slade and said icily.

"I will never be your apprentice again. Why don't you get Terra to be your filthy apprentice?"

Unlike the other Titans, he and Raven had never forgiven Terra for betraying them to Slade.

Slade walked closer to Robin.

"Well you see Robin, I have no intention of bringing back someone who killed me to life. I like someone with a fighting sprit and she gave in too quickly. But you are perfect." Slade said walking closer to Robin.

Robin snarled and started struggling again, Slade continued talking.

"Join me Robin and you'll get powers you have never even dreamed of. You will be one of the most powerful people on earth,"

Robin stopped struggling and actually considered what Slade said. For a horrifying moment Robin almost said yes. It was a tempting idea and he often felt under appreciated just because he was the one on the team who didn't have powers.

Then a memory of Bruce came to his mind. How Bruce had always treated him like his own son. How Bruce looks at him proudly every time Robin managed to take down a villain. How Bruce always taught him never to give in without a fight and always urged him on when he failed.

Now a picture of how Bruce would like and feel like if he got to know that his own son had joined the criminal side for plain, greedy power came to his mind.

The thought disgusted Robin and he felt sick with himself at how greedy he was to gain power. He shouted at Slade venting most of his anger on Slade.

"I'll never join you ,Slade. I'd rather die," he shouted.

Slade growled in anger. Why was Robin so stubborn?

"That can be arranged," Slade said icily and clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, the ropes that held Robin felt hot. They burned into his clothes and seared into his skin. Robin screamed in pain as pure agony travelled through his body. He wriggled madly around the ropes trying his best to move away from the ropes.

Slade watched for a while then clicked his fingers again. The ropes stopped burning but there were red angry welts buried into Robin's skin.

"I'll ask again Robin. Want to be my apprentice?" Slade asked coolly.

Robin's face scrunched up in pain as the burn marks carried on hurting. Only the thought of Bruce stopped him from giving up.

"Never Slade," Robin yelled in a raspy voice.

Slade sighed. It was impressive that Robin still wouldn't give up. It was one of the many reasons that Slade chose Robin but now he would have to go to the back up plan.

" As you know, Robin. Your friends are at my mercy and unless you comply, I'll destroy them. And this time Robin, I'm afraid that you can't stop me."

Robin's breathing got faster as the threat hung in the air. He growled and hit his hand on the wall in frustration. Slade watched amused knowing that he had won.

Slade clapped his hands once and the ropes disappeared. Robin fell to the ground hard and landed on his back. He was still too weak to get up. The welts hurt every time he tried to move. Robin groaned.

2 Sladebots appeared and held Robin up by his arms.

Slade came up to the young hero and his fingers traced the R logo on his shirt. With a barely noticeable movement, he burned it off. Robin snarled in anger and tried to attack Slade but the robots held him back.

Slade then did a waving motion with his hand and the painful welts on Robin's skin disappeared. Robin gasped as he felt his strength returning.

Slade chuckled slightly at the surprised look on Robin's face. The look quickly changed to anger and Robin tried to get rid of the robots. But the robots held him firmly.

Slade smiled at his victory. He gripped Robin's chin and forced the boy to look up at him. He said to Robin in a chilling whisper.

"You're mine now,"

I hope you like it!!!!!!

I will update soon if I get enough reviews. Hint, hint!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if the update was a little late. This is my 1st fanfic and I didn't know how to update.

Hope you enjoy this!

------------------------

Slade POV

"You are mine now, apprentice,"

I smiled as I said those words. Robin shuddered and tried to get away from me again. I let go of his chin and walked away from him slowly knowing it was only a matter of time before…

"Yah," Robin yelled.

Yes, he had got rid of my two robots as I predicted he would. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me. No doubt to send a blow towards my head. With perfect timing I turned around and punched him in the stomach. He went flying and hit a wall. He lay there for just a second, winded but got up almost immediately. That was why I chose him. His fighting sprit and refusal to give up… exactly like me.

Robin came running towards me again but this time I released fiery ropes from my hands and Robin was bound onto the floor in the exact way he was bound to the wall. I walked around him.

"Let me go, Slade," Robin snarled looking up at me. I chuckled lightly.

"Never, Robin. You will be my apprentice whether you like it or not," I said.

"You're a monster!" he shouted as he desperately tried to get free of the ropes.

I smiled. Yes he was exactly like me.

"Now, now Robin. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your worthless friends now would you," I said.

Robin stopped struggling and looked up at me. There was fear in his face. I let him go of the ropes and waited to see whether he will attack me or not. I walked slowly into one of the corridors.

"Follow me Robin," I ordered him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Robin was hesitating. He raised his arm briefly and then let it fall again. I smiled in triumph as he obediently followed me.

We went through a series of corridors. Robin was walking beside me. He was looking angry but apprehensive at the same time. Having a similar mind to him, I knew that he was trying to remember the way through the series of corridors.

"You'll find it impossible to remember the way around this maze, Robin," I said trying to get his attention. Knowing him, he was probably making a plan in his head on how to try and escape.

"I never asked you, Slade," he retorted. I got slightly angry at his comment but decided to let it slide. He will learn respect in due time.

I stopped in front of a black door. Robin automatically stopped beside me. He was curious. That much was obvious. I opened the door and we stepped inside.

"This is you new room Robin," I said while he went further into the room.

It was quite a small room, but then again it was only meant to be for one person. There was a bed, the perfect size for Robin in the corner and a wardrobe with a mirror attached to it beside the bed. A door at the side led to the bathroom.

I crossed the room to the wardrobe and pulled out Robin's apprentice uniform. The uniform he was wearing now was in tatters and in some places were ripped at where the binds burned through. I tossed it onto the bed.

Robin saw it and stiffened. He knew that I wanted him to wear it and he also knew that if he didn't wear it, his friends were doomed.

"I hate you," was his venomous reply as he went to the bed and picked it up.

I frowned. The boy seemed to trying to make me angry on purpose. Well two can play at that game.

"Amazing, isn't it Robin? The way that Trigon had turned _everyone_ to stone," I said.

Robin stiffened again. He faced me angrily.

"I _wil_l rescue the others and we _will_ stop you and Trigon," he said confidently. There was anger in his face. I chuckled slightly. The boy just didn't know that I will never let him get away from me again.

"It would seem that the Justice League got turned to stone as well," I said, getting back on the subject. "That means that even the Batman got turned to stone as well, doesn't it?"

He lost control.

Robin dived at and got flung back to the wall. He came at me again but stopped himself before he hit me or tried to anyway. He was trying to subdue his anger.

I didn't understand what special relationship he had with Batman. Can't he see that he was always in the Dark knight's shadow?

Robin had managed to stop himself from trying to hit me. He stood in front of the wall, seething with anger.

"That's my boy," I told him, smiling under my mask.

He scowled at me and snarled out.

"I'm not _your_ boy,"

My eye narrowed. In the next second, I had pushed him face up the wall with his right arm twisted behind his back.

"You might not like it Robin, but you're my apprentice and that means that you're mine. And NOT the Dark Knight's sidekick anymore. Why don't you just accept the fact," I growled. No one could test my patience like Robin.

I twisted his arm even more and he bit his lip. Probably didn't want me to hear him cry out in pain. I let him go and he immediately moved away from me cradling his right arm.

"You have ten minutes to get changed," I said, gesturing at his new uniform. He glared at me and again I had to stop myself smiling at his defiance. I left the room.

I walked for five minutes till I reached the main room. I stepped inside knowing that Trigon was out. Probably sending out his army troops to deal with another planet. I frowned as I thought about Trigon. I'm going to have to do something about him. No one makes me their servant.

Upon entering the room, I smiled at the perfect sight in front of me. Trigon put a transparent see through shield in front of Raven who was beside his throne. Some would say that Robin loves Raven but I could see that Robin and Raven were close because they understand each other. It was that alien princess that Robin was in love with.

KidFlash hung from the wall with only his wrists. He and Robin had something in common. They were both sidekicks. The alien girl and the changeling were hanging off the wall by their wrists as well. They looked up as I came in.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked me, glaring. Her eyes usually lit up green when she got angry but with her powers gone, her eyes stayed the same.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked her back. She seemed scared of me. All of them seemed scared of me.

"You might have realised by now, that he's not your leader anymore," I didn't explain any further. It was amusing to see them immediately assume that I had killed him.

"If you've hurt him…" KidFlash started to say. His usually good nature evaporating as worry clouded his mind.

BeastBoy and Raven seemed to have given up all hope once they thought that Robin was dead. It was amazing at the way that the mighty Teen Titans would start to disappear if Robin had not held them together.

"You don't need to worry, Robin might be hurt but he's not dead." I said casually as I walked out of the room.

"I will bring him here in about five minutes,"

I saw the look of relief that Robin was not dead pass through the Titans faces before I left the room. It was going to be interesting to see how they react to Robin being my apprentice.

I walked back to Robin's room and found him sitting on his bed suited up in his new uniform. I smiled. He glared up at me.

"When this is over…" he began to threaten. I took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the room. He started to resist but then stopped when I gave him a warning look.

"Come, Robin. We are going to pay a visit to your friends,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How will Robin's friends react when they find out that Robin is going to have to be Slade's apprentice again just because of them!!!!!!!

I'll update soon, if I get more reviews!

By,

Archraven


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I am soo sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time. The thing is I haven't got Internet at home and I can only use the Internet at school to update my story. So I couldn't really update cause I've been without Internet all summer.

Chapter 3

Robin was practically dragged till Slade and him reached the main doors. In Robin's new apprentice suit, Robin looked much darker and more dangerous. Slade felt very proud with his new and improved Robin.

Slade opened the door and pushed Robin in. He then stepped in himself.

Robin stood very still as he looked at his friends who were still bound. He was almost shaking with anger. The rest of the Titans on the other hand, looked at Robin in disbelief. There was shock and surprise on their faces.

"Robin…" Starfire said softly. She was confused at why Robin was wearing his old apprentice uniform. Surely he hasn't turned evil?

Beside her, BB let out a soft "Dude," and for once, KF seemed to be speechless for once. Raven just looked blank but inside she was on the verge of giving up.

Slade walked up behind Robin and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin shuddered but stayed where he was. He didn't want to risk Slade putting the threat into action.

"Robin has agreed to be my apprentice on the condition that I keep you all alive,"

KF and BB gasped while Starfire looked like she was going to cry.

"Robin," she said shrilly "You're not to listen to this madman,"

Robin looked at her sadly.

"Sorry Star. It's either that or he'll kill you all"

Slade standing behind Robin could not see Robin's face but recognised the pure hatred in his voice. He frowned and squeezed Robin's shoulder in warning. Robn clenched his fingers and tried not to attack.

"Let's leave, Robin," Slade said icily.

"We'll get out of this somehow Slade and when we do you will pay," KF shouted at Slade's retreating back. Slade chose to ignore the comment and carried on walking.

Robin followed Slade and just before he went out of the door, he winked at the rest of his friends.

His friends were too surprised to say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade lead the way through the maze of corridors. Robin followed him, wondering where they were going. They stopped in front of another door. Slade opened it and gestured Robin to go in.

"After you Robin"

Robin stared at him suspiciously before walking inside the room. It was layered with screens. To his relief, Slade followed him inside, instead of pulling a trick.

Robin stared up at the screens, feeling very confused.

"What's your game, Slade," he growled, turning to face Slade.

"I want some answers ,Robin," Slade replied, his eye narrowing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin said truthfully, his mask widening.

Slade pressed a button and at once the TV screens came to live. They all showed Robin sitting in front of the Titans computer. Robin stared at the screen in bafflement trying to work out when the video was taken.

The Robin on the screen was typing in some words on the computer. He was sitting back in his seat in a relaxed sort of way but his masked eyes were narrowed. He was biting his lips and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Maybe you are wondering when this video was taken?" Slade asked.

Robin gasped as realization hit him hard. He knew exactly when it was taken. The thing he didn't know was why Slade wanted him to watch it.

"Lets watch it, shall we?" Slade said.

Robin could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded in front of him.

: the scene on the screen (Just before Betrayal)

Raven walked up silently behind Robin. She knew that Robin knew that she was there. Hardly anyone could sneak up behind Robin.

"Everything all right Robin," she asked feeling concerned.

Robin swivelled around in his chair to face her. He was frowning.

"It's about Terra, Rae" he admitted.

Raven raised her eyebrow. Robin had been acting very strangely whenever Terra was around. He seemed to be avoiding her.

"I think she is spying on us," Robin continued "I am sure she has been in my room and KF says that some of his personal stuff had gone missing,"

Raven sat down beside Robin. She tto had been feeling uneasy around Terra. Raven could sense an inner turmoil inside her.

"What makes you think that?" Raven asked.

"Remember that laptop that we gave her as a welcoming present?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. "Well, I had a system set up on it that any e-mails she sends out would give me a copy,"

Raven frowned. It seemed like an invasion of privacy to her. Robiin noticed her mood change and talked on quickly.

"This is what she sent to someone. I don't know who she sent it to but just read it"

Raven read the e-mail and gasped. The e-mail contained all the Titans weaknesses and the Titans tower's security code.

"What do we do?" she asked her leader with her eyes opened wide.

"Let's just see how this plays out first," Robin said.

-------------------------------------------------- The scene ends---------


	4. Chapter 4

Some things to for you to know before you read on.

Robin's hair is spiked down instead of spiked up. (He looks horrible when it's spiked up)

The Batman (yes, the Justice League is going to be involved) hasn't got a cowl but just wears an identical mask to Robin's.

----------- the scene ended-----------

"What do you want to know," Robin asked Slade, feeling wary and confused but still staring at the screen.

Slade came closer to Robin.

"Why did you not tell the rest of the Titans about Terra's betrayal?"

"She was a powerful addition to the team and I was hoping that she would change her mind about working for that person. Working for _you_!" Robin said fiercely.

"That's a bit risky, isn't it Robin," Slade said. Robin frowned but stayed silent. He didn't tell Slade the real reason of why he didn't tell his friends.

The simple reason was because Robin didn't want to make BB upset. Robin was aware of how BB and Terra felt about each other. It was quite obvious to him that they were deeply in love.

Robin recalled the fierce argument that he and BB had, just after Terra had sacrificed himself….

--------------------Robin recalling---------------------

"Terra won't be a statue forever," Robin said. He was sitting at the head of the Titan's table. Raven was on his right and KF was on his left. BB and Starfire were sitting further down the table.

"Dude, that's great!" BB said, his face breaking into a wide grin. Starfire clapped her hands happily. KF and Raven stayed silent.

"She won't remain a statue for more than two years," Robin continued "What we need to do now is to decide what we're going to do with her,"

The smile faded from BB's face and Starfire looked confused.

"What do you mean "what to do with her". She will be a Titan, of course!" BB said angrily.

Robin sighed.

"As long as I'm the leader of this team, she will never be a Titans" he said heavily. Raven silently agreed with Robin.

BB stood up and Starfire and KF gasped.

"What!" BB yelled.

Robin got up too. He was certain that BB would get angry with his decision but Robin didn't think that he could face Terra again after she tried to kill him even though he had given her a chance to come back.

"She sold all of us to Slade," Robin said with a hint of danger in his voice "Including you,"

"Terra sacrificed herself to save the city!" BB yelled.

"She sacrificed herself to save you," Robin said "Not the city," 

"You are just taking out your anger on Terra just cause she was the one to finish Slade off," BB growled.

Robin lost control and slammed his hand on the table. BB flinched, knowing that he had gone too far.

"She is not coming back onto this team!" Robin shouted "We gave her a second chance and she used it to her advantage! She told Slade exactly how to defeat us and he used her to spy on us! She tried to kill all of us! Even you! The only reason I'm not taking her to prison is cause she saved the city,"

"Robin, please," BB pleaded.

"We'll put it o a vote," Robin said shortly. "I vote that she goes out. Raven?"

Raven hesitated as she looked at BB's pleading face but then she remembered how Terra had taunted her as she sank into the mud.

"She doesn't deserve to come back onto the team," Raven said, looking away from BB's face.

"I vote that Terra comes back to the team," Star said. " She is our friend,"

BB smiled at her gratefully before looking hopefully at KF. KF looked back at him sadly.

"Robin and Raven doesn't trust just anyone, BB," KF said "You know that, I know that and Terra knew that. But she took advantage of the trust that they put on her. The trust that _we_ put on her. We took her in but she tried to kill us. That policy doesn't work for me, BB. Sorry but right now, I don't care if I ever see her again,"

BB looked at them disbelievingly. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. In the end he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighted as he remembered that BB refused to speak to him for a week. BB almost left the team.

"Well, Robin," Slade said chillingly. "Now that I've got my answer, you can leave to your room,"

Robin gratefully got out of the room. It was a moment before he realised that he didn't know the way to his room. Robin smiled and decided to look for where the rest of the Titans were.

Robin ran along the corridors till he finally saw the great iron doors that the rest of the Titans were in. He ran into the room. His friends exclaimed when they saw him.

"Listen, guys," Robin said quickly. "I've only got a few minutes before Slade gets me. The only reason I took this chance is because there are no CITV cameras here,"

Robin ran to where Raven was sitting and crouched down.

"Raven," he said gently "You are the key to defeating Trigon. You poweres may be lost but you can find them in you"

"I can't, " Raven said softly with tears pouring down her face.

"You can," Robin said firmly. "Find your powers and defeat him, Rae! We are all counting on you!"

Raven looked up at him.

"I promise I'll try," she said, wiping away her tears.

Robin smiled at her and ran out of the room. As he ran, he thought about Bruce. Slade had said that everyone on Earth had been turned to stone. Surely, a watchtower above Earth would survive Trigon's scream?

-------------------- Justice League watchtower-------------------------------------

All the heroes were feeling very down. Hours ago, the Earth had been turned red and all the cameras they had showed stone people with not a sign of life.

"I don't believe it," Green Arrow said to Black Canary.

"Me neither," she replied.

The Martian, D'John (I think that's how it's spelt) had forbidden anyone to go down to Earth or they would be turned to stone as well. Right now, he was using his telepathy to search for any signs of life.

Batman was standing in the corner; his masked eyes were narrowed in worry. Anyone looking at him thought that he was worried about Earth but no one suspected that he was really worried about a young teenage boy.

Suddenly, the Martian stood up with his eyes still closed.

"What is it D'John?Superman asked "Is there anyone moving round down there?"

"Two immortals," D'John replied " Villain immortals,"

Everyone groaned.

"And five teenagers," the Matian added.

"Where?" Batman asked sharply.

"Jump City,"

Batman sank into a chair and the Flash sighted in worry. Both of them sensed rather than knew that their kids were out there, still fighting.

Everyone else looked at them curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for updating so late! You won't believe the amount of homework a Year 9 gets! Anyway read and enjoy!

"Bastard..Jerk..

Those were the thoughts running through Robin's head as he received another bruise. When Slade had asked him to train with him, Robin had thought that it was the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Slade without hurting his friends. Now however, it seemed that it was Robin who was the one getting the beating.

"Too slow, Robin," Slade mocked as Robin tried to do a roundhouse kick on Slade. Robin growled and pushed himself to the very limit to try and land just one blow on Slade. Slade however was too good and Robin couldn't even touch Slade.

Robin tried to do a flying kick on Slade but Slade dodged the kick and gripped Robin's left arm. The result was that the top part of Robin's uniform of his left arm tore. Robin gasped and tried to hide it but Slade had already seen what lay beneath the fabric.

"Let me see it, Robin," Slade said icily.

Robin hesitated, then removed his hand off and revealed the small black, bat tattoo. Slade stared at it, hating whom the symbol represented.

"When did you get it done?" Slade asked.

"When I was ten, I was allowed to do a solo recon and I found an illegal tattoo place," Robin said nervously, but defiantly at the same time.

Slade calmed himself down. The Batman was dead and Robin wasn't leaving him anytime soon. There was no reason to get angry.

Robin, however was thinking back to when he told Bruce about the tattoo.

"_Bruce?" Dick questioned. The ten years old boy was having dinner with his guardian, though Dick thought of Bruce as a mixture of a father and a brother._

"_Did you ever want a tattoo?" Dick asked. Bruce looked surprised at the question but he answered it anyway._

"_Yeah, I used to really want a tattoo,"_

"_So, what would you say if I got a tattoo done?" Dick enquired further._

_Being the World's greatest detective, it only took Bruce a moment to work out why Dick was asking surprising questions._

"_Dick," Bruce's eyes narrowed "Did you got a tattoo done?"_

_Dick winced and pulled up his left sleeve so that Bruce could see the tattoo he had got done two months ago._

"_Oh, my god, Dick," Bruce whispered as he examined Dick's tattoo._

_Dick casted his eyes down, waiting for the explosion to come. But to his surprise, Bruce didn't get mad. Instead, he started to laugh!_

"_Why are you laughing," Dick asked annoyed._

"_I just can't believe that you got a tattoo! Alfred's going to kill you!" Bruce exclaimed._

_Dick's heart sank. Alfred did seem to be the one more likely to punish him than Bruce._

_Bruce leaned close to Dick. _

"_I'm going to tell you a secret , Dick, that not even Alfred knows," Bruce whispered._

"_What's that?" Dick asked, caught up in the excitement of the mood._

_Bruce pulled his left sleeve up and showed Dick the small, black bat tattoo that he had! Dick was speechless._

"_Bruce! You've got a tattoo as well," Dick yelled. Bruce laughed and ruffled Dick's hair._

"_Great minds think alike!"_

"_What's this talk about tattoos, Master Bruce, Master Dick?"_

_Alfred had suddenly appeared at the doorway._

"_Busted!" both Bruce and Dick thought at the same time._

---------------------------------------------

Robin smiled as he remembered that Alfred had thrown a fit and had made Bruce and himself to dust the whole of the mansion. The next sentence Slade said brought him back to reality.

"Get a new uniform then meet me here," Slade ordered. "We're going to see Trigon"

"Trigon!" Robin exclaimed

"Well, I have to introduce my new apprentice to him, don't I?"

: Justice League watchtower

"I can't pick up any traces of the two immortals. I sense that they are still moving down on Earth but they seem to be avoiding my telepathy," the Martian said.

"How long are we going to have to stay up here?" Green Lantern asked, "We only have enough food and drinks to last another couple of days,"

"We'll all wait for another 2 days, then we'll have to take a risk and go down there ourselves" Superman said wearily.

All the JL members agreed that it was a good idea.

"Can you pick up anything else about the 5 teens?" Flash asked the Martian. The Martian's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"One of them, a girl, let the immortal into this world," the Martian said after a while. "Her name's Raven. I can't get the other teens names but I know that they are on our side. I sense anger and disbelieve in them at what had happened,"

"Once this is all over, the two immortals and the girl, Raven will be brought to justice," Superman said fiercely. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Batman thought back to what Robin had said about Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_She's a very secretive girl but she's sensible and loyal. She tries her best to get rid of all evil in the world," a fifteen years old Robin said to Batman._

"_You trust her?"_

" _With my life. She's very like you. All secretive, distrustful, paranoid…" Robin said, ducking the swat that Batman had tried to land on him._

"_What about Starfire? Looks like Barbara has some competition," Batman smirked._

_Robin smirked right back._

"_What about Wonder Woman? Looks like Catwoman have some competition!" Robin said._

"_There's nothing going on with me and them!"_

"_Whatever! Seriously though, when do I get to meet Superman and the rest of the JL?"_

"_In due time," Batman said._

"_I am so getting Superman's auto graph!" Robin said evilly, smirking as he saw the look of panic in Batman's eyes._

---------------------------------

"The teenage girl should face trial first," Batman said.

"Trial?" Superman asked. "She let something dangerous into this world!"

"She might not have done it willingly," Batman, said "She will have a chance to say why and how she managed to bring the immortal into this world"

"I agree with Bats," Flash said. He had remembered what KF had said about Raven and was determined to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, " Superman said "Raven will stand trial to why she let the immortal into our world,"

Oh my God! Raven is in so much trouble! Please review, I'm sacrificing my lunchtimes to write these chapters!

RnR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you will like this chapter as well. By the way, I don't know much about Barry Allen's (Flash) personality so I've made him have a similar personality with Wally West.

It's my Birthday on the 10 of November! I'm going to be fourteen!

Robin was thinking hard as he walked next to Slade. How on earth could he get out of this mess? Robin knew that Raven was the answer. Somehow he needed to unlock her powers from inside of her so that she can get rid of Trigon- but how? 

"You will have to bow to Trigon, Robin," Slade said, walking with his hands behind his back as usual.

"You've got to be kidding!" Robin glared at Slade with hatred.

"I don't joke, Robin. You will bow to Robin or feel my displeasure," Slade said coldly.

Robin bit his lip in frustration. He had no intention in bowing to Trigon but he didn't want to feel the burning ropes again.

Robin began to feel very nervous as he and Slade neared Trigon's room. This could be his only chance to defeat Trigon and Slade but he couldn't think of anything. Slade noticed Robin's frustration.

"You must feel so helpless, Robin. Your friends are at the hands of Trigon and there's no one else to help you," the smug villain said smoothly.

Robin was about to snap at Slade but held his tongue instead. He gave a casual teenager shrug and walked on nonchalantly. Slade looked annoyed at Robin's behaviour, which was what Robin had wanted in the first place.

Both of them reached the great iron doors and Slade opened the doors. He motioned Robin to go in first. Robin sighed and went in. Just as he passed Slade, an idea struck him. He was going to get hurt in very painful ways but what does a few wounds matter if he managed to save the world?

Mr Fantastic was trying to get the Watchtower's computer to work and to everyone's surprise, it worked! The screen was flickering slightly but nonetheless, it was working.

"The screen's all flickery!" Flash wailed.

"It's the best we've got so DEAL with it," Batman said in his scary voice.

Mr Fantastic started to type on the computer and pretty soon he gave a triumphant yell.

"I'VE GOT IT! My scanners are saying that there are only seven living organisms in the whole world! All of them are underground in Jump City,"

The screen showed seven markers. Four of the markers were arranged in a row and one of the markers was just beside the row. Two of the markers were walking towards the other markers. Sudenly, the computer shut down again. Everyone groaned.

"Let's just go down there and sort things out," Aquaman said. He was very weak due to the lack of water he needed to survive.

"No," the Martian said firmly. " Anyone going down there would be turned to stone,"

"You know, the name Raven sounds familiar, I think Speedy mentioned it before," Green Arrow said to Black Canary.

"Well she's not on the villain's list," Black Canary said thoughtfully.

Robin entered the room and saw a gigantic red figure sitting on the throne. Robin was relieved to find that his teammates were alive but Kid Flash had a red welt on the side of his face. Robin felt white-hot anger inside of him.

"So Slade, this is your new apprentice?" Trigon gave a cruel laugh "How pathetic!"

Robin ignored Slade's orders to bow and scowled at Trigon instead.

"I'm not the pathetic one here," Robin yelled angrily "You're the pathetic one!"

"Robin," Slade warned. Raven looked at him with worried eyes and the rest of his friends had gone pale.

"You dare talk to me like that! You are nothing but a puny human!" Trigon thundered.

Robin suddenly felt like he was in red-hot flames. He dropped to the ground and started to roll in agony. Raven was begging her father to stop while KidFlash, Starfire and BB were all yelling abuse at Slade and Trigon. Slade just stood and watched.

Robin felt that he could die of the pain at any tiem but he dimly started to recall how Bruce had taught him to ignore pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," an eleven years old Dick chanted while Bruce examined the splinter in Dick's thumb.

"I have been kicked, punched, slapped and been _shot_ a few time and a splinter hurts me?" Dick wailed almost close to tears.

"It's just a splinter, chum," Bruce said soothingly, receiving a glare from Dick. "Looks like we're going to have to pull it out,"

"Don't you dare, Bruce! I wish Alfred was here!" Dick said miserably. Alfred was away, visiting his cousin for a few day and already Dick and Bruce were at lost at what to do. Indeed, Bruce had demolished half the kitchen to make a few pancakes.

"Just think about someone or something you love so much and you won't feel that much pain," Bruce said, getting ready to take the splinter out. "Why don't you think about Bob the Builder?"

Dick glared at Bruce again.

"I'm eleven, not six Bruce! Just pull the thing out quickly!"

While Bruce reached out to pull it, Dick thought about how much he missed his parents, and to his surprise, he didn't feel any pain at all when Bruce took the splinter out.

"Now, that didn't hurt much, did it chum?"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!

-----------------------

Robin tried to ignore the pain coursing through his body. He thought about Starfire and how kind and caring she was. He thought about KF and BB and how they were like brothers to him. He thought about how Raven understood him so well and then he finally thought about Bruce and how much he loved Bruce like a father. How Bruce was always there for him, always…

And slowly the pain began to reduce.

Sudenly the pain stopped. Robin gently eased himself up so that he could see what was happening.

Raven was standing, her eyes glowing black and her clothes turned white. The force field Trigon had put around her was gone. She was aiming her hands at her father.

Robin smiled as he realised his plan had worked.

Isn't it very brave of Robin to let himself get hurt just so that Raven would get mad at her father and find her inner powers?

Keep on reviewing!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter is dead late but I've got loads of work to do.

Well, here's the long awaited Chapter 7!

Slade watched Raven battle her father with a mixture of surprise and clam. He knew that the plan would stop working one day, the moment was just sooner than he had expected.

His gaze shifted from Raven to Robin, who was gently easing himself up to his feet. There was a triumphant smile on his face and in that moment, Slade realised that all along, it had been Robin's plan that was currently ensuring victory for the Teen Titans.

"Clever boy, very noble."

Slade swiftly walked towards Robin, who was looking at the battle, as were the rest of his friends. Slade quickly put his hand over Robin's mouth so that he could not call out and he put his other hand around Robin's arms, which prevented Robin from trying to escape.

Robin was already weak due to his injuries, so it was easy for him to drag Robin away from the main room into the corridors. Robin didn't stopped struggling but his struggles were useless.

Slade released Robin and pushed him against the wall. Robin tried to strike out at Slade but merely got pushed back onto the wall.

"Very clever, Robin," Slade said.

"Isn't it just?" Robin growled. To his surprise, he wasn't wearing his apprentice uniform but his Robin uniform instead. It was torn in several places and looked very tatty but nevertheless, it was a comfort to Robin.

Slade noticed the change of uniform as well. Robin's left sleeve had been ripped off and the bat tattoo looked bold against his pale skin.

Slade pressed his hand over the tattoo. Almost immediately, Robin cried out as he felt his skin start to burn. He vainly tried to prise Slade away but the villain was too strong.

After a while, Slade let go of Robin's arm. The skin of where Slade had gripped was red and looked immensely painful. Slade had achieved what he wanted. The bat tattoo had disappeared. Robin sunk to the floor moaning in pain. He had been through so much for the past few days, that he was on the brink of loosing consciousness.

Slade tilted Robin's head up so that Robin was forced to look at him.

"You will be my apprentice one day," Slade whispered menacingly. He started to walk away but he stopped when a weak voice that was full of anger and determination reached his ears.

"I'll never be you apprentice again, Slade!" Robin snarled "I am Robin, the junior partner of the Batman and the leader of Teen Titans! Not your apprentice!"

Slade just had to admire the boy's defiance.

"We'll meet again Robin," he said before disappearing out of sight.

Robin groaned again before passing out from sheer agony of his burns and from exhaustion. But there was a slight smile playing around his lips, as he dreamed back about the day Bruce took him to see the dentist

"_Get ready chum," Bruce said as he descended down the steps. "I'm taking you to your dental appointment,"_

_The eleven years old Dick who was doing handstands fell down in horror. He looked at Bruce with shock._

"_You can't take me to the evil dentist monsters! I've heard about them! They steal your teeth and leave you with none!" Dick whispered secretively._

_Bruce stopped in surprise. _

"_Who told you that?" he asked Dick._

"_My friends at the circus tells me stuff about the ordinary people's lives after shows. Hans Hands told me that the dentist people are seriously bad villains! Why don't we ever go and take them out, Bruce?" Dick asked. _

_It seemed to him that it was silly to take out villains like the Joker, who takes ages to find but never to go and take out all the dentists who all advertises where they are._

_Bruce started to laugh, he laughed for about a minute making Dick feel confused at why his foster father was acting in that way._

"_What is it Bruce," Dick asked indignantly._

"_First of all, chum," Bruce said with an amused smile "Dentists are people who help check your teeth. Not monsters!"_

"_You're wrong! You are taking me there so that they will take my teeth away and stop me eating anymore chocolate!" Dick pouted._

_Bruce scratched the back of his neck; something that Dick himself did when he was thinking. Bruce found it hard to believe that the world's boy wonder was afraid of going to the dentist. There was nothing for it but to prove to Dick that dentists do not steal people's teeth. Alfred was waiting in the limo and a plan began to formulate through Bruce's mind._

"_Look! A Robin!" Bruce yelled pointing at the window. Dick instantly turned around to see the non-existent bird and while Dick's attention was diverted, Bruce ran and scooped him up in his arms._

"_Bruce what are you doing! I'm not going to the dentists!" Dick screamed but Bruce was already dragging him into the limo and asking Alfred to start driving._

_As the car drove down the roads, Dick glared at Bruce angrily._

"_Come on chum, dentists aren't bad people, they help you!" Bruce said trying to make peace. Dick merely sniffed and scowled a scowl worthy of the Batman himself._

"_Just wait till I tell everyone that the famous Bruce Wayne are in league with the dentists. I'll sell the information to the Gotham Gossip section. It will make the front page," Dick said and then glowered as Bruce started to laugh again_

The Justice League members watched as the Earth returned to its normal colour again. The seas became blue and the land into green.

"The Earth is safe to go to now," the Martian said.

Most of the members cheered and even the Batman let out a secret sigh of relief. He knew that it was his partner/son who had somehow stopped the villains but he hoped that Robin/Dick didn't have to pay a price for it.

Flash was so happy that he had speeded up so much; it was impossible for anyone to communicate with him.

"Now to deal with the bad guys," Superman said grimly.

"I've got a lock on Raven but I can find the other two immortals signal," the Martian said.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary! Both of you should go and fetch the girl. The entire League will be waiting in the trial room," Superman said with a rare frown.

"Robbie? Robbie mate? Get up!"

Someone was shaking Robin by his shoulders. Robin blearily opened his eyes to see all of his team-mates unharmed and looking at him with concern.

"Hey, guys," Robin whispered groggily.

All of his friends broke out into smiles, except for Raven. She scowled at him.

"How dare you try and get hurt like that!" she exploded "You provoked my father on purpose,"

Far from shrinking back like BB and KidFlash usually does, Robin grinned at her.

"I'm glad that you're not dead as well," he said. Raven sniffed but allowed a grudging smile.

"I can't heal your wounds right now Robin, I'm totally drained of energy. Just let me meditate for a while and then I will see to your injuries," Raven said.

"That's all right, Rae. We've got all the time in the world," Robin said. Raven smiled at the nickname she allowed only Robin to use for her.

"Robin!" Starfire hugged him tightly. Robin mentally winced as he felt more injuries being added onto him.

"Great to see you too, Star!" Robin said and he high-fived KidFlash and BB. "Look's like we saved the world again, guys! Let's get out of this hole, shall we Rae?"

Raven instantly transported them all to the beautiful world above them not knowing that they're troubles were far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting lately!

I can't believe that I've already written this much to this story! I'm just glad that there are other people who like stuff like Teen Titans, Batman and the superhero stuff. All my friends think it's too boyish and childish!

-------------

"Remembered who Raven is yet?" Black Canary asked Green Arrow as they ran along Jump City. They were just a block from the mysterious Raven.

"Not yet,"

Black Canary and Green Arrow turned round the corner and their eyes widened at the surprising sight in front of them. They were facing five teens that all looked like they've been through hell.

Black Canary immediately recognised Raven from her telephatic image D'John put in her mind. She walked towards the group of teenagers and faced Raven.

"Raven, you're under arrest for suspicion of releasing a demon into this world," Balck Canary said sternly. Behind her, GA stood with his arms crossed.

The teen smiles were wiped from their faces and all of them looked shocked and surprised. She noticed that they recognised her from the Justice League.

"You are to be brought to court in front of the JL members," Black Canary continued, watching at how Raven's eyes suddenly filled with despair and resignation.

The boy with bright red hair suddenly whizzed in front of Raven. He wore a familiar costume and had a small burn mark on the side of his face. Black Canary gasped as she realised that the boy must be Flash's sidekick.

"Wait aminute," KidFlash said "Raven's innocent! It wasn't her fault! There'sthisguycalledSladeandhecamebackfromdeadandherfatherstartedtodothisscreamand…"

KidFlash went on a fast babble, which Balck Canary couldn't follow. She looked behind her for support from Green Arrow.

Green Arrow stepped up beside her, his masked eyes wide with dawning realisation.

"You're the Teen Titans! The team Speedy works with. No wonder, I thought the name Raven was familiar!" Green Arrow said with horror in his voice.

Black Canary raised her eyebrow, she had never heard of the Teen Titans and she wasn't interested in finding out about who they were. She had a job to do and that was to bring Raven to court.

"Usually, you would have been sent to jail immediately," Black Canary continued "But you're to be judged by the JL founders instead, because the **Batman** requested it,"

Black Canary shifted her gaze to the teen with the most bruises as he made a sudden movement.

"Batman, is he okay then?" the boy asked.

Black Canary, confused at why the teenager was showing concern for the World's Greatest Grouch, nodded. Her nod seemed to have made the boy happy and relieved. He spoke again in a more stronger voice.

"We're Raven's friends and we'll be there to speak on Rae's behalf," he spoke briskly "That's allowed isn't it?"

Green Arrow, who had immediately recognised the World's Teen Wonder after seeing countless of times on the Gotham News Channel, answered Robin's question.

"It's allowed. Just put theses transporters on and we'll be transported to the court's waiting room," he said giving the Titans the transporters.

Black Canary was already transporting Raven to the courtroom.

As Robin got ready to teleport, he smiled. Bruce had helped Raven out, knowing that Raven was Robin's friend. Robin knew that no matter what happened in the court, Bruce would still be there to help him free Raven. After all, hasn't Bruce always been there for him when he needed Bruce.

_Bruce held the ten years old boy's hand in his own as both of them walked into the noisy party. Bruce had been trying to avoid having to bring Dick with him to the parties and he had also kept Dick away from prying journalists. But after reading the Gotham's Gossip column, he decided that it might be better do show his __**fatherly **__love of Dick publicly. _

_He could tell that Dick wasn't at all happy with the arrangements. The boy would have much rather gone out on a patrol. Bruce could also tell that Dick was feeling very nervous. Dick was squeezing Bruce's hand tightly and he was keeping close to Bruce as well._

"_See chum," Bruce smiled at the little boy "This party isn't so bad,"_

"_Any minute now, one of your long lost girlfriends will come and whisk you away," Dick informed him with a playful smirk. _

"_That's not going to happen tonight," Bruce said confidently._

"_Bet you a million dollars that it would!"_

"_You're on!"_

_A minute later, a beautiful woman whisked Bruce away, leaving Dick behind with a slightly resigned look. Dick leaned against the wall; trying to make himself invisible (the way Bruce could do sometimes) but apparently he failed as a handsome blond man approached him._

"_You're the gypsy kid old Brucie took in aren't you?" the man asked him with a sneer. His voice was so loud, a few people turned their heads to look at Dick's burning face._

"_Oh yes," a pretty woman sniffed "Don't know how Brucie can take in such filth. I'm telling you, the boy's probably already stolen items from Bruce,"_

_That statement set off another bout of cruel mutterings. Dick felt tears welling up in his eyes as their words stabbed him like knives. Dick closed his eyes and sank to the floor, wishing that Bruce would come soon._

_His wish was granted, as the next second, Bruce was there._

"_Don't any of you talk to Dick like that" Bruce raged._

"_But Bruce, the boys a gypsy!" the blond man sniffed._

"_He's my adopted son, Tom and anyone who insults him again will wish that they never had!" Bruce said angrily._

_With that he gently carried Dick in his arm (as a father would carry a sleeping child) and walked right out of the party, leaving behind stunned guests and an excited paparazzi._

_Dick's head was resting on Bruce's shoulder and Dick's hands were around Bruce's neck. _

"_You okay, chum?" Bruce asked Dick, feeling guilty for bringing Dick to the party._

"_I'm fine," Dick whispered softly "Those rich people said that I was nothing but filth to take advantage of your kindness and stuff like that. And what's a thriller boy, Bruce?"_

_Bruce let out a sharp hiss of anger, his handsome features contorted with fury at those who had insulted his son like that._

"_Don't worry about it, Dick. They'll never speak to you like that again!"_

"_Love you Bruce," Dick whispered sleepily._

"_Love you too, Dick"_

"_Oh and Bruce?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_You owe me a million dollars"_

_---------------_

Raven felt dizzy after the teleportation. She saw that she was standing on a raised stage with the rest of the JL members sitting in rows in front of her. To her side, were the JL founders sitting in raised seats.

Raven saw that all the JL members had good hearts and all of them had an honest face. She stopped feeling bitter and resentful towards them as they were only trying to help the rest of the world.

She then saw Batman and almost gasped outright at how similar Batman looked to her leader Robin. Both of them were very handsome, had the same jet-black hair, their skin shades were the same, and they wore same identical mask.

Batman was giving her a clear, calculating look, not so different from the look that Robin usually has when meeting new people. Raven remembered the time that Robin had punched both BB and KidFlash for making fun of the Batman. She knew that though the Batman wasn't Robin's biological father, he still was like a father to Robin.

Raven felt comforted by the fact that with both Robin and the Batman helping her, she had a chance to get out of this mess.

-------------

What did you think of that! I am really looking forward to writing about what the Justice League would do when they meet an angry Robin!

Bye, ArchRaven


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I am so sorry that I am late in writing this chapter. I will try to bring the next chapter up to date as soon as possible.

Only a few more chapters left but I've got a pretty good idea about what to write in my sequel.

--------------------------------

Green Arrow was guarding Robin, KidFlash, Starfire and BB in the ourt waiting room. They were in a small, bare room, which made BB feel slightly claustrophobic. KF meanwhile was quite excited.

"I can't believe it! We're going to meet the Superman, the Batman, the Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern and the martian!" he babbled on.

"What about the Flash?" Green Arrow asked.

"Oh, he's nothing special," KiFlash said dismissively. "I still can't believe we're gonna see the BATMAN!"

It was Robin's turn to shrug.

"He's only Batman," Robin said, causing KidFlash to protest.

"Only Batman? He's the World's Greatest Detective! The Masked Crusader! The Dark Knight!"

Robin said nothing. His teammates could see that he was very tense and apprehensive. They felt quite worried themselves. It was one thing to battle the super villains but another to go against heroes more superior to themselves.

-----------------------

Superman began the ceremony.

"You're Raven of the Teen Titans?" Superman asked. Raven simply nodded. The courtroom exploded into whispers as they realised that she was a heroine.

"You are being tried for opening a portal to allow a demon to come into this world. Do you deny this charge?"

Raven shook her head. More whispers followed.

"Superman," Black Canary said from behind Raven. "She has friends who wishes to speak in her defence. Her teammates,"

The Flash made a sudden movement and Raven noticed that Batman looked suddenly startled for a fraction of a second. Raven almost smiled as the Flash tried to cover up the movement by scratching his head. He really was very like KidFlash.

"Well, I guess they can come in," Superman said.

Raven watched as her friends walked steadily into the room. They all stood in the shadows where they could barely be seen.

"Official name and the amount of years you've been a hero please," Wonder Woman said in a beautiful voice.

"My name is Starfire and I have been a hero for three years," Starfire said stepping into the light. Raven was aware of how beautiful Starfire looked and how ugly and dirty she felt.

"My name is BeastBoy and I have been a hero for 4 years," BB said stepping into the light. Raven was filled with affection for him at that moment.

"Name's KidFlash, fastest boy alive and junior partner of the Flash,"KidFlash said in his usual cheerful voice, steeping into the light as well.

The courtroom exploded in whispers again as they connected KF with the Flash.

KidFlash merely grinned at his uncle who grinned back at him. Raven sensed however, his concern at KF's injuries.

Her teamleader then stepped into the light and the whispers died down. Even with his apparent severe injuries, everyone could see that he was a very handsome boy of about seventeen years old. The other founding members saw how he looked so much like Bruce.

"I am Robin, partner of the Batman and team leader of the Teen Titans. I've been a hero for about 10 years," Robin said.

The audience were all very impressed. Not even Wonder Woman had been a hero for that long. Only some of the older heroes such as Superman and Batman had been a hero for longer.

Raven once again, sensed Batman's concern over Robin's wounds. The concern quickly turned to shock then anger. Not at Robin but at whoever who had injured Robin. The anger was so intense that Raven shuddered.

The seven founders whispered among themselves.

"You never told us that you had a partner," WW said.

"You never asked," Batman said simply.

BB and KidFlash however were shocked at how little Robin's said.

"Robbie's missed out a few things," KidFlash muttered, loud enough for the whole courtroom to hear.

"Like being the World's Teen Wonder," Beastboy muttered loudly.

"World's 2nd Greatest Detective,"

The Laughing Daredevil"

"Winner of the Heroes Tournament"

Before they could go on a full-scale launch, Robin nudged them sharply.

Superman raised an eyebrow at his friends, excluding the Batman.

None of them had any idea of how talented Batman's partner was. Then again, it was amazing that he had lasted so long being Batman's partner.

"You would all wish to defend Raven. Could one of you please tell us your story," Wonder Woman said gently.

KF stepped forward. He was the best storyteller of his team. That is when he wasn't nervous that one of his best friends was going to rot in prison forever.

"Therwasthisgutcalledsladewhodiedbutcamebackonraven'sbrithdayandshegotcoveredwiththesehorridmarksandalmostdiedwhensladesidthisstupidprophecy

and"

Before he could continue, Robin had nudged him sharply again.

"Go a bit slower, Twinkletoes," Robin advised.

KidFlash took a deep breath and spoke to the amused court. After about ten minutes, KF was getting close to the part of Slade making him his apprentice. Robin thought deeply and called Raven mentally.

"Raven?"

"Yes,Robin?"

"Are you okay?

"Now that you all are here," Raven said gratefully.

"Tell KF mentally, not to mention the bit about me being Slade's apprentice," Robin said.

"Robin, they'll think that you're a hero for sacrificing everything for us," Raven said gently, full of pride for her leader.

"Batman would be really upset. I need to tell him gently," Robin said.

"Okay Robin,"

Robin smiled to himself before remembering something else. Once again, he called Raven mentally.

"Rae, I need you to block everyone's minds from the martian. He will want to see what we told him was true," Robin continued.

"Sure, Robin,"

Robin didn't react as he felt the Martian prodding his mind. Bruce had taught him about how to block his mind so, it was easy for Robin to show the Martian a lie of what had happened.

Kid Flash didn't pause in telling his story while Raven relayed the message. Being a speedster, he could keep his mind focused on two things at one time.

Only the Batman could see that what KidFlash was saying was wrong. The wounds were more than a day old and from what KidFlash was saying, they all got their injuries on the last day, the final battle.

Batman discreetly looked at Robin for an answer.

Robin simply smiled at him secretly and mouthed "Tell you later," Batman nodded, still wondering about what could have happen that someone had actually burned Robin's tattoo away.

----------

Can everyone please send me more reviews? I really want to know whether the story is good or not. Thanks.

RnR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Archraven


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. There's one more and then I'm finished! Like, wow!**

**Sorry, but there won't be another chapter next week. I've got my Mock Sats! Wish me luck!**

The JL members were silents after KidFlash ended his story. Neither of them could actually believe that the story was true but the Martian was telepathically telling them that it was true.

Superman broke the silence.

"Why didn't you approach a Justice League member, before this incident took place," Superman asked, somewhat sternly.

KidFlash shrugged nonchalantly.

"Guess we weren't thinking straight," he said, not revealing that it was Robin who told them not to approach a JL member. He was worried that the JL might lock Raven up or even worse, kill her to stop the prophecy from coming true.

"How can we be sure that Raven will not open any more portals?" Wonder Woman asked softly. Raven felt her heart drop.

A man stood up in the crowd. He was obviously a JL member but there was a look of arrogance on his face. Robin remembered that any JL members who wanted to contribute to the hearing had the right to do so. Robin had a bad feeling about the hero.

"Yes, Quantum?" Superman asked.

"I say that the girl should be kept under lock and key from now on. She is much to dangerous to go free," Quantum said.

Robin cursed softly under his breath in a variety of different languages. Most of the JL members looked like they agreed with Quantum. It was time for Robin to step in.

"Please listen," Robin said, stepping forward. "When Raven was born, the prophecy was made as well. She had no way of stopping it. Ever since she was able to understand the meaning of the prophecy, she had been forced to accept it. She-"

"She's a dangerous girl who can't be allowed to set free!" Quantum interrupted.

Robin looked at him in anger and unknowingly did the Bat glare. While Bruce always laughed when the glare was aimed at him, Quantum on the other hand, turned a sickly pale colour and sat down immediately.

The founding member s was very amused.

"Wow, B!" Flash chortled in his seat. "You even taught him to do the death glare!"

Batman was still silent but inside, he felt prod of Robin for standing up for his friend.

The other Titans members, including Raven found it hard not to laugh. Robin really did look scary when he was angry.

"As I was saying," Robin continued with a curt voice. "Raven tried her best to avoid the prophecy by becoming a heroine. She has saved many people's lives and has always been there for her friends. If it wasn't for her turning against her own father, we wouldn't be her now."

Raven impressed everyone. She coloured slightly at Robin's compliment.

"You still can't warrant that Raven won't open any more portals though," Green Lantern said pointedly.

"The prophecy is over and there's definitely been no more prophecies made. Raven won't ever open a dangerous portal on purpose. If you don't believe it then I'm afraid you are going to have to deal with it," Robin said coldly.

By then not one person in the room doubted that Robin was Batman's son. Not only did he look like him but the spoke like him as well.

"What would you do if we refused to let Raven go?" Superman asked, full with curiosity of the young man before him.

The entire court received a surprise as Robin gave Superman a feral grin. Robin grinning like that was just as scary as the Batman scowling.

"We'll just have to move on to Plan B then," Robin said innocently.

"Is that a threat?" Hawkgirl asked looking affronted.

"Absolutely!" Robin said playfully. "Raven is not going to be left behind,"

Raven looked shocked that Robin was prepared to attack the entire JL just to get her back, as did many of the other JL members. The courtroom was full with chattering noises, which drowned out the conversation taking place in the founding members seat.

"He hasn't got a chance in defeating us," Green Lantern said scornfully.

"Don't be too sure of that," Batman said tonelessly.

"What?"

"There are currently at least 32 ways he can defeat us and go with his friends," Batman replied.

"WHAT!"

"Your partner is a very dangerous enemy, Batman," the martian said. "He has got at least a hundred allies and friends in all the high places," 

"Is he your son?" Superman asked, unable to conceal his curiosity any longer.

"He's my adopted son," Batman said. Only Hawkgirl heard Wonder Woman's sigh of relief.

The courtroom fell silent as Robin started to talk again.

"All we want is our friend back," he said coldly. Only Batman, the Teen Titans and possibly, Wonder Woman could hear the pleading note in his voice.

Superman sighed.

"All right, I declare that Raven is released," he said, standing up. "She is free to go,"

His statement brought cheers from the crowd as most of them had been on Robin's side.

Robin flashed Superman and the other founding members a sudden smile. It was full of friendliness and the founding members couldn't help smiling in reply. (Except for Batman of course, who felt very pleased with Robin)

Raven ran to hug her friends while the JL members departed from the room. The founders descended from their high seats. Wonder Woman reached the Titans first.

"You are all badly wounded. Please, let us give you some medical aid," she said warmly.

"That would be nice," KidFlash grinned at her. He was hoping to be tended by the beautiful Amazon princess but his uncle appeared in a "flash".

"I'll fix you up," Flash said, dragging the protesting KidFlash towards the hospital wing.

"Right," Superman said briskly, "Hawkgirl, you can fix up Starfire is it? And Wonder Woman can help Raven out. That's a rather nasty gash there. GL can assist Beastboy while Batman, you can sort your partner out,"

Batman and Robin didn't speak at all till they reached the hospital room and they went into a separate room. After making sure that no one could hear them, Batman released all his pent up concern and anger.

"What on Earth happened!" he yelled.

Robin sighed and sat on a medical bed.

"It's long, long story," he said as Batman began to tend to his various wounds. He looked at Batman and remembered the occasion where their roles had been reversed.

_12 years old Dick sat up straight in bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and he couldn't think of what had woke him u. He was certain that he didn't have the nightmare of his parents dying or he would have been crying. Not to mention Bruce would have been beside him, as Alfred was away._

_Dick listened carefully and picked out a faint moaning sound. He swiftly got out of his bed and made his way to the source of the moans. To his surprise, he ended up in front of Bruce's room._

"_Bruce?" Dick asked softly and knocked on the door. Only another cry answered him. Feeling panicked, Dick opened the door and gasped as he went in._

_Bruce was twisting and turning in his massive bed. His sheets were tangled around him. As Dick watched in horror, Bruce whimpered._

"_No! Mum, dad!" Bruce cried._

_Dick ran to his foster father and shook him, calling his name._

"_Bruce? Bruce! Wake up!" Dick yelled._

_Bruce woke up with a start. His face was drenched in sweat mingled with tears. Bruce stared at Dick, realising what had happened._

"_It was just a nightmare," Bruce said stiffly._

_Dick smiled at his mentor and hugged him. Bruce hesitantly hugged back, relaxing against Dick's small form._

"_It's all right Bruce," Dick whispered. "I'm always here for you,"_

**Well? Did you like it? **

**Please, please review!**


End file.
